


Become the Warriors

by thebrightestbird



Series: Reboot/MMPR mashups [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightestbird/pseuds/thebrightestbird
Summary: Since they can't morph, they'll need training uniforms.The uniforms are, unfortunately, made of spandex. At least the helmets are cool.





	Become the Warriors

“Become the warriors!” Alpha 5 enthusiastically encourages the five teenagers surrounding the morphing grid.

But then everything shuts down.

“Did it work?” Kimberly asks. “I don’t feel any different.”

“Alpha, what happened?”

“I’m not sure, Zordon. It’s disturbing.”

The teens look at each other from their platforms and collectively shrug. It’s not like they know exactly what goes on when morphing.

“If they can’t morph, they will have to train without armor,” Zordon says.

“Without armor? I’m afraid that will be very painful,” Alpha reasons.

“Send them to the pit!” Zordon booms.

The teens do not like the sound of that.

“But first,” Zordon continues, “show them the training uniforms. They will have to do in the meantime.”

Alpha 5 pushes a few buttons and part of the wall slides open to reveal a closet of sorts.

The teenagers come down from the platforms to investigate.

The uniforms are flat on display against the wall. There’s a shelf above with helmets.

“No offense, Zordon, but the material seems a bit thin,” Jason says.

Billy feels the blue uniform. “Spandex?”

“Of course not, Master Billy,” Alpha says. “The uniforms are made of ancient threads made by the greatest textile masters in the galaxy.”

Billy pulls on the sleeve some. It’s stretchy. “So, ancient alien spandex?”

“Yeah, will these uniforms really protect us from anything?” Trini asks. “We might as well train in what we’re wearing now.”

“And why does the pink one have a skirt?” Kim asks.

Zack compares his black uniform with hers. “Yeah, why is she the only one to get a skirt?”

“You wanna trade me?”

Zack seriously considers it. He likes having options, damn it.

“The logos are pretty cool,” Billy says. Each uniform has a different animal depicted on the chests. “Will our armor have these when we morph?”

“No,” Zordon simply says.

The disappointment cuts Billy deep.

“Check out the helmets, though,” Jason says. “How cool are these?!”

“So awesome!” Zack says. “I’ve got stylish horns. And check out Crazy Girl’s. Is that a saber tooth tiger?”

Trini seems to be caressing her helmet. It’s so fierce, she loves it. “I always did see myself as a predatory beast.” She is not subtle with the look she gives Kim then.

Kim blushes and clears her throat to ask Zordon, “Will our helmets look like these when we morph?”

“No.”

Jason might actually cry. “Up yours, Zordon! We’re keeping them.”

The teens grab their respective helmets, but leave the spandex, and walk down to the pit.

-end-


End file.
